The King's Rule
by AspiringAuthor236
Summary: After Danny saves the world from the disasteroid, his family is killed. This is the story of the aftermath and how he find love in another kindred spirit. Danny/Ember, Danny/Dani (father-daughter), Dan/Danny (father-son). Drop a review and help me better this story! BTW This is a collab story w/ LightningFlare1.
1. Phantom Planet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters.**

 **3rd Person POV**

Jazz turned and walked back into the control center for Danny's intangible earth project, leaving Sam alone with Danny Phantom. Danny's ghost form protected him from the Antarctic temperature, and Sam was wearing her warmest Gothic coat and winter hat. She grabbed Danny's wrist and opened her hand over his, dropping the class ring into his open hand.

"It's the ring you were gonna give Valerie. You asked me to hold it, remember?" The name "Wes" which had confused her for so long could be seen just inside the band. "Something tells me it was really meant for me." She flipped the ring over, revealing the engraved name: Sam. Danny looked at Sam, confusion written all over his face.

"Take it with you, but promise to bring it back." She closed his hand over the ring. "If you promise, then… then I know I'll see you again." Sam looked away, fighting back the urge to cry.

Danny met Sam's eyes. "If we make it through this–"

"When we make it through this," Sam corrected.

"Right. When we make it through this, I have a few things I need to talk to you about." Sam couldn't help but smile. She had a pretty good idea about what Danny might need to discuss with her.

"I think I'd be willing to listen." The smile fell away from Sam's face as the prospect of failing this attempt to save the world crossed her mind. "And no matter how this thing ends, this whole ride we've been on together," Sam said as she took a step closer to Danny, "I wouldn't change it for the world." She took both of his hands in hers. "Not one bit."

"Me neither." Danny placed his hands on Sam's arms. "I…"

Sam figured there was no better time, and she really had nothing left to lose at this point. Leaning forward, she kissed Danny lightly on the cheek. She pulled back and looked at her feet, terrified of how he would react. Danny's hand under her chin forced her to look up at him. And then it happened.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Danny kissed her on the lips. The two teens melded together in harmonic bliss.

"Wow," Danny articulated, smiling at her. "Remind me to save the world more often." Sam returned the smile, and then she remembered what Danny was about to do.

"Go." Danny slipped his hands out of Sam's and flew intangibly into the Fenton Op Center, and just as the Infini-Map had predicted, a ghost portal opened over the South Pole. Sam stayed where she was until Danny's jet took off, and she waved at him just before he disappeared into the ghost zone. Then, she turned and joined Jazz inside the control center.

Danny quickly flew through the ghost zone straight to Clockwork's tower. He flies through the wall and makes it to the back closet. He opened the beat-up thermos and released Dan. "You remember our terms?" He questioned warily while trying to exude an air of confidence.

"Yeah. I know." Dan stated happy that he finally got to work with his younger self. "Don't be scared son." Danny had been in telepathic communication with Dan since he imprisoned him and they have developed a Father-Son relationship. Danny smiles proudly, and together they fly through the ghost zone collecting all the ghosts until the net breaks.

"What makes you think we'll just help you?" Skulker asked smugly.

"Because I am the Ghost King and I decree it!" Danny smirks at him.

"Damn it!" All the ghosts groan.

The Fenton and friends had been waiting as patiently as possible for Danny to return safely. Tucker was watching a screen that his PDA had calibrated to monitor the movement of the Fenton Op Center. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Tucker exclaimed in excitement, "He's coming back!"

Sam ran to the window and watched alongside Jazz and Tucker as Danny's jet burst out of the Ghost Zone. A cheer erupted through the control center as leaders from across the globe realized what this meant: Danny had succeeded. The world was safe.

The jet sailed in toward the control center, and then, to everyone's confusion, straight over it. Sam ran to the opposite side of the room, but the crowd of scientists and national leaders blocked her view.

"Danny," Whispered Jazz, watching the scene with unbelief in her eyes. Sam pushed her way through the crowd and, to her horror, saw the burning remains of the Fenton Op Center crashed into a mountainside, the twisted metal barely recognizable.

"No! He…he can't be." A beep at the radar system alerted the room to their present situation. Everyone watched the screen helplessly as the asteroid crossed in front of the sun, casting a shadow over the people below.

"It's coming!" Shouted Tucker. Sam watched Jack Fenton wrap his arms around his wife and daughter.

"Listen. I just want you all to know that… I love you. And I'm so proud of each and every one of you for trying your best."

"We love you too, Dad," replied Jazz.

"At least we're all together." Answered Maddie. Sam watched Jazz begin to cry, and she understood what was going through the older girl's mind. The Fentons didn't understand that they truly weren't all together… and at least in this world, they never would be again.

"I…" Started Jazz, tears running freely down her face. "Oh, Mom! There's something you need to know." She looked over at the robot posing as Danny, and as soon as Maddie gave it more than a passing glance, she realized that something was amiss. She walked over to it, swiped the wig off of its head, and gasped.

"A robot? Where's Danny? Jasmine, where's your brother?" Maddie Fenton was hysterical. Jazz looked over at the burning wreckage of the Fenton Op Center, and Maddie followed her gaze, giving a gasp of dread. "Jack, where's Danny?"

The Fenton family began to cry together.

Until…

"Look! The portal!" It was as if by magic. As everyone gathered on her side of the control center, Danny was sailing across the Antarctic sky. A moment later, he and his older self were accompanied by the largest assembly of ghosts the world had ever seen. There must have been millions of them. Everyone erupted in cheers, and the smile returned to Sam's face as she watched the boy she loved fly in to save the world.

As the numberless ghosts each found a place to touch the intangibility core, the control center became alive with activity. The Fentons, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and other researchers from across the globe began adjusting the necessary settings to transfer the ghosts' energy across the entire planet.

The ghosts began to focus their energy, sending a pulse of power through the coils that covered the globe, waiting for the right moment. They watched Tucker's satellite feed as the appropriately entitled "Disasteroid" grew ever closer to the Earth. Then, at the last possible moment…

"Now!" Tucker screamed to the ghosts, and every one of them became intangible. Their power raced through the coils, and everyone felt that strange tingling sensation associated with intangibility. Tucker's screen showed the asteroid passing straight through the North Pole.

Danny's plan had worked.

When the asteroid shot up through the ground and flew off into the sky above them, the ghosts released the intangibility core, and the world became solid again. Sam hugged Jazz as Tucker flopped back into his seat, letting out a long held breath of air.

The instant Danny alighted on the ground, Sam jumped into him, wrapping her arms around him, determined never to let him go. A moment later Jazz followed suit, and then Tucker. The combined weight of the teens sent them all crashing into the snow.

"Awesome," Sam said, smiling at Danny.

"Nice job, little brother," Jazz congratulated Danny, "or should I say hero?"

A shadow passed over the four friends, and Sam looked up to see Skulker standing over them. Danny stood up and addressed the multitude of ghosts.

"I don't know what to say, other than thanks, Skulker. To all of you." Skulker leaned forward and grabbed the front of Danny's jumpsuit.

"Don't get too mushy on us, Ghost Child. Remember, I'll never stop hunting you. And now that you've saved your world, you're a much more valuable prize." Skulker's grin was malicious, but Danny could tell from the tone of his voice that neither he, nor any of the other ghosts, would be giving them any trouble that day. Besides the toll that making the world intangible had taken on each of them, there seemed to be a tacit agreement that the rest of the day would be spent in celebrating the fate of both the Earth and the Ghost Zone.

All at once, the ghosts took off into the sky and flew back home through the portal. After the last of them had vanished from sight, the portal faded out of existence.

Dan observed from behind as the Fentons approached.

"Nice job, Danny," Called out Jack Fenton as he and Maddie approached. The four teens turned to face them. "Or should we say… Danny." The way that he looked at Maddie and the tone of his voice made it obvious that they had figured out their son's secret. Danny looked shocked, but quickly gathered himself, assuming a deeper voice reminiscent of the time when he had split his ghost half from his human half.

"What? Ah, sorry, citizens, but I have no idea what you're talking about!" Danny's arm was raised before him, almost as if he intended to ward off his parents with it, but Maddie rushed over and pushed his arm down.

"Isn't there something you want to tell us?" Danny was unable to hide his look of surprise.

Jazz stepped up beside him. "It's okay, Danny. They know."

Danny looked at his parents, and at the crowd of people around him. Sam caught his gaze and smiled at him in reassurance. His face finally setting with determination, Danny Phantom changed back into Danny Fenton. His parents, in spite of all the time they had spent hunting him and vilifying him, smiled at their son. Valerie appeared to be in a state of complete and utter shock.

The crowd began to clap and cheer. People took photographs of the group. All of a sudden everyone gasped as a pink beam of ectoplasm flew down towards the Fentons. Danny watched in abject horror as his family and friends were killed right in from of him. The crowd screamed in horror and ran leaving Danny, Dan, Valerie, and Vlad alone.

Vlad starts laughing maniacally, "HAHAHAHAHA. Being alone in space has got to me, LITTLE BADGER! So, I decided to come ruin your life the way you ruined mine. Starting with killing your family. It's a shame I had to kill Maddie though, but oh well!"

Danny growls loudly and clenches his fists.

"I still won Daniel. Just like al…" Vlad screamed and Danny flew up to him and overshadowed him and after a short struggle forced Vlad's human half out of it and merged with the ghost half.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER." Danny's body begins to slightly bulk up, his fangs protrude, and his hair ignites. The only different between him and Dan is their height, muscles, and skin color. "I'll kill you." Danny aims an open palm at Vlad and fires blasting off his right arm then he starts to pummel Vlad viscously. Dan grabs his arm "Danny stop. You're not a killer!"

"You don't know what I am!" Danny says after ripping his arm away. "AHHHHHHH!" He screams and fly away with Dan following him and Valarie looking on in horror.

"Danny, stop!" Dan grabs his arm. "I told you! I told you I was inevitable, but I refuse to let you follow down my path."

Danny flies into Dan's arms and hugs him. "W-why d-did he k-kill them?" He stutters out sobbing.

Dan rubs his back and transports them to Vlad's mansion. "Shush. Look we'll get through this together. I promise."

"Can you train me to get strong like you?" Danny cries out.

"Of course I will, my boy." Dan smiles sadly.

Jump to the start of their sophomore year. Danny has grown heavily. He is taller than his dad, or Dan, and a little less muscular than Dash. His hair it the same except the tips are white and an inch longer. He now dresses darker wearing a black leather jacket with his logo in white on the back, a black skintight muscle shirt with a white dot where the red dot was in his old shirt, black skinny jeans with a white belt, and black vans with white vans socks. Over the summer he has gotten more powerful. He has learned everything Dan can do and some others from his training with Pandora, Clockwork, and Frostbite. His ghost form looks similar to his old one except for the flaming hair, fangs, the Ring of Rage, the Crown of Fire, and the outfit improvements (Look up New Danny Phantom on Google Images and click the first picture).

Danny walks into school and everyone applauds to him and runs up to him wanting to congratulate him. All the girls drool at his new visage and all the guys stare enviously. He just turns invisible and flies to class.

"I wonder what's gotten into Fenton." Dash said.

"Didn't you hear Vlad killed his parents, Sam, and Tucker?" Kwan asked perplexed.

"Damn! Let's go cheer him up! It's past time that we repay him and this is how. Come on!" Dash exclaimed.


	2. Cheering Up and New Prospects

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters.**

 **3rd Person POV**

Danny sighed while he walked Around the school hallways, he never thought his life could be joyous ever again. He lost everything he cared about and he didn't know if he could ever smile again, his life was over... he just wanted to be alone.

"Danny!" Dash shouted slapping Danny's back, "Hey!"

"What the hell do you want?!" Danny mumbled glaring at his former bully, who was kissing his ass ever since he revealed himself. It wasn't a secret that Dash had a fanboy crush over Danny Phantom, which made it worst since he found out Phantom and Fenton was the same person.

"Just want to talk, man," said Dash.

"I don't want to deal with your bullshit! Dash!" Danny shouted and pushed him back, "Just leave me alone!"

"Hey! I just wanted to cheer you up." Dash said smiling at him. "I heard what happened to your family."

Danny looked away and simply kept quiet, he did have Dan in his life. But it wasn't the same as his own family, Dan was only his older self who took pity.

"Like what?" He asked

"Just come with me, man." Dash said.

"Fine." Danny mumbled. Dash smiled and wrap his arm around his neck, he was going to make sure Danny had the best day ever. Dash smiled and brought Danny to the Nasty Burger, he orders almost every single thing on the menu.  
"Whoa….. Dash….." Danny mumbled seeing the large amount of food and drinks, "You didn't have too."

"Just for you, man." Dash said smiling.

"Jeez….. thanks." Danny mumbled taking a burger. Dash grin and continued to bring out more burgers and the combinations Nasty burger could make; Danny simply smiled while he watched Dash going nuts about food.

"Okay! Next part of this awesome day!" Dash shouted taking Danny's arm and dragging him outside. Danny drank his soda and followed Dash outside, they soon arrived at the arcade.

"I got so many games for you to try!" Dash said walking towards the door; he glances at the entrance and saw the closed sign. "Good thing I work part-time here!" Dash says as he pulls out a key and unlocks the door.

"Whoa you work at the arcade?" Danny's questions.

"My uncle owns this place." Dash shrugs. "Now are you ready to get your ass beat at Mortal Kombat?"

"I'm ready to win!" Danny says happily.

Danny and Dash begin to play arcade games. They play Mortal Kombat, PAC-MAN, Tetris, Asteroids, and Centipede. Around 7:00 they get ready to leave.

"Alright Danny. Let's bounce!" Dash exclaims.

"Do you have anything else planned?" Danny asked.

"Movies!" Dash said.

"What movie?" He asked.

"You know the new action one? That came out last week?" Dash asked while he walked towards the movie theatre

"Oh! I wanted to see that one" Danny replied following him

"Great! Let's go!" Dash said running away from him

"Hey! Wait up!" Danny shouted running after him. The two ran to the theater and walked in, Dash smiled and was excited to see the movie. He had been wanting to see it ever since the trailer came out, and today he was finally going to see it.

"Two tickets for the Avengers 2." Dash said smiling at the guy

"I'm sorry we're all sold out." The clerk said shaking his head

"What?! You got to be joking!" Dash shouted hitting the glass "It just came out last week!"

"I'm sorry, sir." The clerk said shaking his head. "We're sold out. Would you like to see another movie instead?"

"No! I wanted to see this one!" Dash shouted hitting the glass again.

"Dash relax." Danny said tapping his back."It's not a big deal."

"Ugh!" Dash shouted punching the glass, "I wanted this day to be perfect!"

"It's fine." Danny said smiling at him. "I still had fun!"

"Y….. you did?" Dash asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah I did," Danny said smiling even more.

"Wow…. Hm…. I didn't expect this." He said chuckling slightly. "I appreciate everything you did, Dash." Danny said placing his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"No problem, Danny." Dash said smiling at him, "I'm sorry about what happened."

"I'm glad you cheered me up, Dash." He said and nodded his head. "It made me forget it for a while."

The two smiled at each other and decided to head back; Danny sighed as he thought about his parents and sister, his friends... The people he would never see again. He glances up at the sky when he felt his ghost sense go off; he quickly turned his head and saw Ember flying down behind them.

"Hey there, dipstick." Ember said with her flaming hair which was longer, her side bang were gone and were most likely joined with the rest of her ponytail. She wore a similar a shirt with rips throughout it, making it resemble a resemble look as she kept her tights and boots. Ember body is more voluptuous. Her butt is larger and firmer, her muscles are more defined, and her breasts have grown to DD cups. She looks at Danny hungrily.

Danny's pants tighten and he shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Ember!" Danny exclaimed. "Wow! You look amazing." Danny blushes lightly. "I've never seen someone so beautiful."

Ember blushes hard. "You look hot and sexy, dipstick. You look like a rebel."

Danny smiles and transforms into Phantom. "Ember, I was wondering," Danny rubs the back of his neck nervously, "would you bless your king with a date?" Danny's smiles with semi-confidence.

Ember stumbles from the powerful aura she felt from Danny when he transformed. smiles and answers, "YES! I mean sure, I guess I could."

Danny beams and pulls her into a hug. "Thank you Emb..."

Ember interrupts Danny with a passionate kiss and then pulls back after 2 minutes of pure bliss. "You're welcome dipstick, but remember, king or not, I still have standards. I won't settle for a lame, cheap restaurant date." Ember jokes.

"Money is no issue. Even if I didn't inherit Vlad's fortune, I'd figure out something for you." Danny smiles and pulls out his golden pocket watch, "It's getting late. Dad's gonna get worried, so I'll see you tomorrow for our date." He waves and flies away.

"Bye Handsome." Ember blushes and teleports away in a mass of blue flames to Kitty's house.


	3. Pre-Date Excitement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters.**

 **Ember POV**

I appeared in Kitty's living room with a huge smile on my face. "KITTY!" I squealed.

"Ember, why are you yelling." She phased down through the ceiling. "What could possibly be so exciting that you needed to stop me from watching Arrow?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Danny just asked me out and then I kissed him." I said as I blushed hard. "It was amazing his lips are soft and perfect, and you should see his body and how he dresses. Imagine Johnny's clothes, Dan's build, and obviously his own face." I said dreamily.

"OMG! You kissed him? That's great! How long have you been crushing on him, again?" She questioned.

"Since we first met. He seems so nice, and before he was just cute and handsome. Now he is a fucking adonis." I blushed with each word "I was coming to Amity, so I could try to establish a friendship with him. Then he asks me out." I said smiling.

"Em?"

"Yes?" I answered happily.,

"You are completely in love with that boy!" Kitty teased.

"NO!" I yelled. "M...maybe." I blushed. "Yes. I'm completely in love with Danny." I admitted ashamedly.

"Why do you look so ashamed of yourself. Love is beautiful and should be embraced, and by the way he looks at you I'm sure he loves you just as much." Kitty assured me.

"Thanks Kitty. This is why your my best friend." I said and hugged her.

We were about to go back upstairs when we heard the door burst down. "KITTY!" Johnny screamed in a drunken rage. "You're gonna regret leaving me you little whore!" Johnny screamed while firing a ghost ray at me.

"Kitty, what the hell happened between you two?" I yelled while dodging a ghost ray.

"This bastard cheated on me. He told Penny that he was single and tried to grope her and grind against her. I happened to be passing by and I saw him. Penny told me everything, so I kneed his crotch then broke up with him." She explained then threw up a small shield to deflect another blast.

"Gotcha ya fucking slut!" Johnny grabbed her by the neck while restraining me with his shadow. He pulls down his pants and tugs Kitty's down. "Your pussy in m..." He drops Kitty and falls to his knees after being shot with an ecto-ray. I followed the trajectory and I saw an angry Danny standing in the doorway.

 _Flashback (Danny POV)_

 _I was flying happily after meeting up with Ember. One thing many people don't know about me is that I have loved Ember since I met her. She is pretty, she defies stereotypes, has an amazing singing voice, carrys herself well, and is confident. She is amazing. The only reason I kissed Sam before the Disasteroid was because I thought I never had a chance with Ember._

 _"Daniel!" A voice says._

 _"Who? Clockwork, is that you?" I asked._

 _"Yes! You are needed. Today is the day you assert yourself as the Ghost King." He says._

 _"Okay. I'll meet you at your tower." I open a portal with my hand and fly through it. I was flying through the Ghost Zone peacefully when I heard someone yell Kitty's name. I fly towards the voice, and I see Johnny with his hands around Kitty's neck ready to pull his pants down. My anger rises while_ _my hair starts to flair up and my eyes turn red. I fire a ghost beam at Johnny's back dropping him to his knees and making him release Kitty._

Present (Danny POV)

"13! What the hell do you think you're about to do to her?!" I yell completely enraged.

"Stay out of this punk. I'm just taking what I fucking deserve." He speaks facing Kitty.

"How about you turn around and face me. Then we'll see what your answer is." I say smugly.

"What could looking at you possibly d..." He turns and his eyes widen as he takes in my enraged, muscular figure. "Oh fuck. I...I'm not s...scared of you Phantom."

I smirk evily, "Your little bitchy whimpering says otherwise."

He flies at me and throws a punch only for me to catch it. "W...what how did you?" He throws another punch once again and I catch it smirking. "You son of a bitch!" He punches at me fiercely and I easily dodge every blow.

I yawn. "Wow. I can't believe you used to actually be able to challenge me. Well considering the fact that you're one of the weaker ghosts it's not that surprising but still." I draw back and slam my fist into his face shattering his jaw. I fly over to him and grab him by the collar. "Never threaten Kitty again. Kitty is Ember's friend and Ember is special to me. When you threaten Kitty, you threaten me and my honor. Think of that next time before you do something like this or you'll have a lot more than a shattered jaw and a broken arm."

"My arm isn't broken." He manages to say through the pain before I grab the arm he used to choke Kitty with and break it with one hand. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Now get lost fool." I throw him away towards his realm. I fly down to the girls. "Are you two okay?" I ask.

"Oh my gosh Danny. That was really hot, and am I really that special to you?" Ember asks blushing.

"Uhhhhh. Y...yeah." I stutter out.

"Danny how did you get like this, " Kitty gestures to my body, "and since when did you have the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage?"

"I don't have anytime to talk right now. Saving you put me off schedule. Next time we talk I'll tell you if I remember." I start to fly away. "Bye girls." I fly off quickly in the direction of Clockwork's realm. Once I get there I phase through the wall and see Pariah, the Fright Knight, Dan, the Observants, and Clockwork. "What's happening here?"

"You have been wearing the power artifacts for some time now. Today is the day that you address the ghost zone and let them know who rules them." The Fright Knight says to me.

"My Keep is now your Keep. I am now your advisor young Daniel." Pariah smiles at me.

"To Pariah's Keep!" Clockworks shouts and slams him staff down teleport us and all the other ghost inhabiting the ghost zone the realm.

"Ghosts of the ghost zone. Some of you know there has been a new king for a while. Today is the day that he finally takes charge." The observants all say in unison. "Daniel Phantom, do you accept this responsibility and the power it comes with?"

"I do." I say confidently.

"Then let the power of the artifacts bestow themselves upon you." They say confusing me.

I open my mouth to speak, but I am cutoff by a bright light emitting from the ring and crown. The crown turns white and larger while the ring turns white and adopts my logo instead of the previous skull. Before I can speak, I am flooded with an intense power. "Behold! I am the power residing in these artifacts. Let it be known that Daniel Phantom is worthy to wield the newfound power of the Crown of Flames and the Ring of Life." A disembodied voice speaks out. The Keep becomes enveloped in a bright white light. When it dissipates it looks the same but larger. It is white with black trim and there is a large door in the once open space with my logo on it.

I fall to my knees struggling to stay conscious. A few seconds later I win the battle for consciousness and raise to my feet. "Okay um. People of the Ghost Zone I know some of you don't like me. You're probably thinking how is this weak child supposed to lead us. I have 2 things for you. First, I'm sorry. I know some of you I may have gone overboard or constantly beat you up and shoved you into a small thermos and for that I am sorry. I would like to get to know each of you personally. I used to think most of you guys were just evil. Now I know different. I just didn't know you, but I want to now. As for the second thing, I'm not weak anymore. As you can see by my appearance, I have been working out since the Disasteroid event. I'm confident in my abilities to take any of you on and win, but I do not want to. I want to make peace with all of you, but if you attack the human world, friends or not, I'll be coming for you." I smile confidently. "Now disperse ghosts carry on with your lives keeping the points I have made into consideration." The ghosts disperse leaving just Pariah, Dan, Desiree, Ember, Kitty and I.

"I'm very proud of you Danny." Desiree flies over and hugs me tightly.

Ember's hair starts to flow wildly. "Hey! Hands off my babypop." Ember says angrily.

"Ember, it's okay. One this is my Dad's wife, and two we haven't even been on a date yet." I say.

Ember blushes and looks away. "O...h! I'm s...sorry Desiree." She rubs the back of her neck nervously.

"Think nothing of it dear. Danny is not even an adult yet, and my man is more than enough love for me." Desiree kisses Dan's cheek.

"Not in public honey." He says embarrassed.

"Ember let's go back to my place. Danny's needs to go to sleep and besides you'll see him tomorrow." Kitty says.

Ember kisses my cheek. "Bye. See you tomorrow babypop." She flies away with Kitty back to her realm as I wave to her.

"Well today was tiring and eventful. Imma hit the hay dad. Night." I fly into the keep and find a room with a plague that says King Daniel's room. I open the door and it looks exactly like my room from when my old parents got rich. Surprisingly this doesn't make me sad as I climb into bed. I try to think on it some more, but I am soon take by sleep's rejuvenating embrace.


	4. The Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny** **Phantom** **or** **any** **of** **it's** **characters**.

 **Danny POV**

Today is going to go great. I woke up early, in my new room, and got ready for the day. My parents agreed that when I received the keep I could live without them. I remembered that I still needed to get some things, so I teleport to my house. I end up in a empty room with a sticky note.

 **All your stuff is in your current garage -Dan**

I smile and teleport back. I start to explore the castle. It is almost exactly the same as the mansion my parents bought when they briefly got rich. The only exceptions were the large training room under the lab and the garage. I fly to the garage. Since the death of my parents I had taken up working with cars and bikes. I had a a black 1970 Dodge Challenger with white racing stripes and a black and white Honda CBR600RR. The seat, mirrors, chassis, and dashboard were white and the rest was black. Both vehicles had defense systems, remote link accessible through my telepathy, and engine that ran on ectoplasm for 100% efficiency, and was made of a super strong alloy that was practically indestructible. I grab my helmet and sit down on the bike. I press a button on the handlebars and open a portal to the human realm. I drive through and zoom through the streets of Amity. I finally arrive at Casper High and find a parking space. I notice everyone staring at me. I just shrug, take off my helmet, and activate the defenses telepathically. I find Dash talking to two new girls I had never seen before.

"Hey Dash. Who are these two?" I look at them more closely and am hit with a sense of familiarity. The girl on the left looks like Ember except she has slightly pale skin, blue eyes, and black hair. The girl on the left looks like Kitty but with lightly tanned skin, red hair, and blue eyes as well.

"Aww, I'm hurt. I can't believe you don't remember your date dipstick." She says fake pouting.

"Ember, what are you doing here?" I ask bewildered.

"We're here because she wants to be a real part of your life and she had to drag me along with her, and meeting this handsome gentleman almost makes up for it." Kitty says glaring at Ember while Dash blushes heavily. "By the way, call me Katherine or Kathy and call her Amber."

I smile and nod as the bell rings. "Well let's get to class." I lace my hand with Amber's as she blushes and lead her to our class.

Up until lunch everything has goes fine. The whole day has consisted of flirting between the four of us and our respective partners. Class is great. Lancer calls on me and I answer him wrong as usual. He looks at me. "Mr. Fenton, must we continue this charade? You have nothing to fear now." He say.

"Danny, what is he talking about?" Dash asks.

I look at Mr. Lancer and sigh. "Can we have an assembly? I have some things I need to get off my chest." I ask. Mr. Lancer nods and I fly to the gym and floating in the center waiting for everyone. Once everyone assembles I start to speak. "Okay as you all know I am Danny Fenton. I am also Danny Phantom. I am certainly not stupid, weak, or cowardly. I am actually royalty." I transform into Danny Phantom. "As you can see by the crown and ring on my hand I am the king of the ghost zone. Now some of you may think that you'll never get to be friends with Danny Phantom cause you bullied Danny Fenton. That's just untrue because I forgive all of you. Well that's it guys. Now there's one more thing." I float down to Amber and pick her up bridal style making her blush and snuggle up to me. "This is my girlfriend who I love. Don't try to change it or hurt her." My eyes turn red and my hair flairs up higher. "CAUSE IF YOU DO, THEN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO END YOU!" My features revert back to normal. "Well that was it." I say as I pull out my pocket watch. "Looks like it's time for lunch!" All the teachers leave and I get bombarded by questions. I start to answer one but get cut off by Paulina.

Paulina walks into the crowd. "Danny! Danny! Where are you?" She says loudly and everyone steps aside and makes a path to me. "There you are!" She runs at me but I sidestep and sweep her legs instinctively.

"Sorry!" I say quickly.

"What do you want with my boyfriend?" Amber asks making me blush and smile. "Cause if you paid attention to what he said you'd know he was mine and I am most certainly his."

"Just cause you have an okay body doesn't mean you are enough woman for Danny." Paulina screeches back and I groan. "I've known him longer, he loves me, I'm sexy, the most popular girl at school, and I'm rich. Why wouldn't he like me?" She asks. "Look at your clothes. You'd be lucky to kiss my feet bitch."

"Wow you really are a shallow bitch. All you care about is having Danny Phantom as your boyfriend. You couldn't care less about his feelings like I do. I want to make him happy and love him. You just want another notch on your belt." Amber explains. "He is a treasure. He is so nice, loving, and caring. He'll treat you like a queen if you treat him like a peasant, but I'll treat him like the king he is." She smiles and points to my crown.

I open my mouth to say something but am cut off when Amber jumps into my arms and pulls me into a deep kiss. My eyes widen and I sit there bewildered for a second before kissing back. I lift her by the butt as wraps her legs around my wait. I thrust my tongue into her mouth almost as if I am searching for something and she becomes putty in my arms as I pull away. "Ya know I still haven't taken you on a date yet." I smile and tell her softly.

She whimpers. "I k...know b...but..." I cut her off with another quick kiss.

"I was kidding girlfriend." I say making Amber blush hard and beam widely.

"D...Danny! H...how could you?" Paulina says looking to be on the verge of tears. "I thought you loved me." She stomped her foot. "Did all that drooling over me and staring not mean anything?"

"No. I never said that. That's not love at all." I say to her firmly. "I l...love Amber a lot. I have since I first laid eyes on her beautiful face." I smile at her while all the kids aww at us. "She brightens my day every time I see her."

Amber blushes hard and squirms in my arm. "I l...love you t...too D...danny." She stutters out. "Danny I've loved you since I met you too." She says to me. "Scram bitch! He's mine." She says making me chuckle.

"If t...that's how y...you wanna p...play it f...fine. You go ahead and f...fuck that whore. I'll f...figure out h...how to save you Danny." She stutters out before running away crying. Everyone goes back to what they were doing. I turn around to see Dash and Kathy flirting.

I smile at them. "Oh jeez just kiss her already." I groan as they blush.

The day continues on. On my way to my last class I bump into someone knocking them over. "Ohh. I am so sorry." I say as I recognize the hairstyle and clip. "Star is that you?" I ask her and offer her my hand.

"Yep and it's okay Danny." She takes my hand and I help her up. "Danny I was wondering. C...could we possibly be friends?" She asks nervously.

"Of course. If Dash can become my friend after all his prior bullying, then you have nothing to worry about." I smile as I speak.

She envelopes me into a hug. "Thank you Danny!" She smiles, pulls out two slips of paper from her bag, and hands them to me. "Here. I couldn't help but hear that you haven't taken Amber on a date yet. These are to an outdoor showing of Guardians of the Galaxy. Get her some flowers, a vase, take a picnic basket full of food, and a blanket." She says to me as I look over the tickets.

"Wow! Thanks Star!" I say as the late bells rings. "Well that's the bell come on let's go."

I finish up the day and walk out the school to find Dash alone waiting for me by my bike. "Where are the girls?" I ask as I put on my helmet.

He smiles. "Amber went home to get ready for your date. Kathy went with her." He says.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I wave and drive off.

I stop by a boutique and pick some blue roses and a vase, a store to buy a picnic basket and Mountain Dew, Subway and buy two meatball subs and chips, and finally I stop at Ember's Realm. I knock on the door and she immediately phases through it and into my arms. "Ready to go my beautiful flame?" I ask smiling.

She blushes hard. "Y...yes b...babypop." She stutters out.

"Aww! I made her blush how cute." I joke and poker her cheek. I hand her the picnic basket and teleport us to the film.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"We are going to an outdoor showing of Guardians of the Galaxy." I say as I guide her to a spot. We sit down together and watch the movie. We feed each other food slowly. We kiss and cuddle for the entire movie after. "This is the best day of my life. I have the girl of my dreams right here in my arms." I kiss Ember's cheek. "I'll never let anyone hurt you flame. If someone does there will be hell to pay, so sayeth the ghost king!" I whisper to her and pick her up.

Ember stirs in my arms. "Danny, take me to your house. I wanna sleep with you babe." She whines.

I smile and teleport us back to my house. "Of course my dear." I strip her down to her underwear, lay her down on the bed, strip down to my underwear, and slip in beside her. My cock bulge rests in between her butt as I hold her close to me. "I love you baby!"

She smiles and grinds back onto my cock bulge. "I can tell Mr.9 inches!" She says.

"It's actually 10.5 inches." I correct her smugly.

"Go to sleep babypop!" She says as she falls asleep. I smile and follow her soon after.


	5. Innocent Discussions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters**.

 **3rd Person POV**

 **A few days later**

I smiled as I lay on my bed, I couldn't help myself and think back to our last date. I couldn't believe how wonderful that night was. I never thought I could feel so happy with someone.

"I should ask her on another date." I said to myself as he I jump off from the bed. I smiled as I transformed into alter ego while phasing through the floor and opening the portal. I quickly went inside and flew towards Ember's realm. "I wonder where we should go this time?" I asked myself seeing Ember's home.

I landed and looked around for her. I called out her name and scratched my head while I looked around the deserted realm.

"Ember?" I shouted.

"Hey there, babypop." Ember said as she hug me from behind

"There you are." I said as I turned to face her, I lean closer and kissed her cheek."Do you want to go on a lunch date with me?"

"Of course, I will," Ember said smiling at me.

"Hm….. I'm not too sure where to go?" I said rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"You must have a place you go often, don't you?" she asked me.

"There nasty burger….. I go there quite often." I replied.

"Nasty burger….. hm…. Why not?" she said and took my hand.

"I'll make it romantic." I told her and squeezed her hand slightly. "Don't worry about it."

We flew away from the Ghost Zone and soon arrived at Nasty burger, I sat down with her at a booth and smiled at her.

"What would you like?" I asked her.

"One cheeseburger, please." she said and smiled at me.

"Right away," I said to her and got up to order. I soon came back with our food and gave her cheeseburger, fries, and drink. We ate together and talked about many things, we eventually left and decided to head to the park.

"This is a nice afternoon," Ember said as she held my hand

"Really? This isn't much of a date." I said smiling slightly while I scratched my cheek. "I guess I should have asked you out for dinner instead."

"This is perfectly fine, Danny," Ember said and hug my arm.

"How about we go…. To the beach?" I suggested and smiled at her.

"Sure." She said. I nodded and took her hand as we took flight, we easily made it to the beach in fifteen minutes. I landed first and opened my arms to catch her, Ember laugh slightly and purposely fell in my arms. I caught her and brought her closer to me, I kissed her cheek and let her down.

"Let's sit over there." I said and pointed to the shaded corner.

"Race you to it!" she said before bolting towards the shaded area. I laugh and ran after her, he quickly got up and pushed her to the sand. I landed on top of her and smiled, as she touched my cheek with her hand.

"I win." I said and held her hand.

"This time." she said and kissed my hand.

"Love you, Ember." I said softly and brought her closer to my chest.

"I love you too. Dipstick" She replied and caressed by cheek.

"I guess this date isn't that bad." I said and lay my head in the sand.

"It's a simple date…. Just perfect." she said and rest her head against my chest.

"You're perfect, my dear." I said softly as I hug against my chest and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Ember."

"I love you too, Danny." Ember said to me as she moved her hands slightly against me.

"How about we head to your place? Its more private there." I suggested.

"Sound wonderful to me." Ember said as she got off from my chest, and helped me up. I smiled at her and dusted off the sand from my clothes. I took her hand as we walked away from the beach. We talked for a while before we flew back to Ember's realm, we managed to find a portal on our walk, which opened not too far from her home, and decided to leave now. Once we landed at her realm, Ember let me in. I smiled at her and sat down on her sofa, I stretched slightly and watched her gather some things.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just getting some drinks and snacks." she replied.

I smiled as she placed some tea and cookies down, she sat down and poured me a cup before serving herself. I wasn't really fond of tea but I did drink it on occasions, such as this moment right now. I didn't want to offend Ember after all, so I sucked it up and drank my tea.

"You're realm is really nice." I said to her even though she knew already.

"I'm not bad at decorations?" she asked me.

"Of course not." I said honestly and shook my head slightly.

"Thank you," She said and lean her head against my shoulder. "Maybe I can decorate your room."

"Or a home of our own." I said and put the cup down.

"One day." she said and kissed my cheek.

"I wouldn't mind leaving with you, Ember." I said and wrap my arm around her, "Not at all."

"You want to live with me?" she asked and was a bit surprised.

"Of course I do! But whenever we're both ready." I said and hug her slightly, "There no rush."

"I wouldn't mind it either." She said and hug me from the side. "Dipstick."

"Love you." I said to her and kissed her forehead

"Love you more." She said and kissed my lips.


	6. Helping A Princess

**Danny Pov**

 **The Next Day**

I wake up at 11:00 on the floor with pale feet in my face. "What the hell?" I roll to the side and stand up and see Ember passed out on the couch. I write a note for Ember telling her I'm at the castle. I open the door to her realm and fly to my castle. While flying I hear screaming coming form Dora's kingdom. I fly there quickly and enter to find Dora on her throne crying. "Dora. What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Oh it's terrible King Phantom. I was informed yesterday that if I am not married by noon today I will lose my kingdom to my asshole of a brother." She says distraught.

"Oh shit! What time is it?" I look at my watch. "Oh no. It's already 11:50." I say.

She starts crying harding. "Phantom I do no wish to lose my kingdom. My brother will treat the people badly and bring us back to the dark ages." She says crying.

'I could marry her but what about Ember.' I tap my chin thinking to myself. 'Wait a minute. There is rule dictating the King may have multiple lovers, but how is Ember gonna take this.' I groan. 'Well I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't and let her brother get her kingdom, so I guess it's the doghouse for me.'

I grab cup my hands together and form a ring of ice. "Dora," I say while getting on my knee. "Will you marry me?"

"What. My King I cannot do that to dear Ember." She says.

"Nor can I allow you to lose that which is precious to you. Hopefully she will understand." I say hopeful. "So is that a yes. Keep in my you only have about," I look at my watch, "2 minutes."

She looks at me. "Okay King Phantom." She takes the ring and pulls me in for a deep kiss as she put on the ring. "Thank you so much. Now I will not lose my kingdom."

I stay there for a brief moment stunned from the kiss until I respond, "You're welcome. Now all I have to do is tell Ember about this and hopefully not be in trouble."

"Tell Ember about what dipstick?" A voice says from behind me.

My shoulders slump as I groan. "That I may have proposed to Dora." She gasps as tears start to fill her eyes. "Buuuuuuuuuut! I did it to help her keep her kingdom, and I can still marry you legally as it is allowed for the King to take multiple wives." I say as I get up and bring her into my embrace. I rub her back as she hugs me back tightly.

"S-so y-your n-not leav-ving m-me." She stutters out crying into my shirt.

"Hush my darling. Didn't I tell you in the note the I love you." She shakes her head. I chuckle. "I knew I forgot something, but anyway I love you. Don't forget that."

She stops crying. "I love you too Danny. It wasn't the fact that you proposed to Dora because I was gonna discuss you having other wives." I gape as my eyes widen making her giggle. "I know that I'm not the only one who has feeling for you and I know you may have feelings towards other girls." She says. "I don't even know what I was thinking in relation to this situation. I was just scared."

I pull Ember into a deep kiss making our hair flare up wildly. "I get it baby. Now do you actually want me to take other lovers?" I ask and she nods in response. "Okay then, but I won't pursue them. If this happens it will happen naturally." I say and smirk as a thought comes to mind. "Still you said other girls have feelings. Do tell who my darling."

She giggles and shakes her head. "I won't tell you much, but I will say a certain dragon ghost princess has some strong feelings for you." She says.

I turn around to see Dora blushing. "Oh well isn't it convenient that I happened upon her." I say suggestively.

"It sure is my King." Dora says to me. "Now what do we do?" She asks.

"How about we go on a group date." I say. "It'll give us a chance to know each other better." They both nod. I grab a hand from each and teleport us to the castle where we spend the day hanging out together.

 **Timeskip 10 hours**

We watch movies, eat food, play video games, play instruments and unpack our things into my huge room. "Whoa. I didn't know you could play drums so well Dora." I say making her blush.

"I learned it after you freed my realm from my oppressive brother." She says smiling. "Could we maybe play a concert together one day?" She asks.

"That sounds amazing!" Ember and I say simultaneously.

I yawn. "I'm starting to get tired girls." I say covering my mouth. "Shall we adjourn to the bed my dear maidens."

Ember and Dora chuckle. "You're so corny babypop." She says as she pulls us down onto the bed.

"Goodnight." We all say at the same time as we drift off to sleep.


	7. Asserting Dominance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters.**

 **Danny POV**

The next day after establishing my new arrangement with Dora and Ember, and I was surprised how easy it was having two women in my life. Provided I have only been doing it for a day. I plan on spending my time with both of them at the same time. I never thought in my entire life that I would have two women who cared about me, yet for different reasons. I woke up and phased out of the combined grip of Ember and Dora. I go to the bathroom, finish my morning routine, do 100 push-ups and sit-ups, and start to get dressed. I hear my name being called.

"Danny!" Two voices said simultaneously. I stopped as I was lowering my shirt. I slowly turned around and was surprised to see Ember and Dora naked and fingering each other. "Come play with us!" They say huskily as they eye my bulging muscles.

"I can't," I say hesitantly. I grab Ember a pair of tight black jeans, 3 inch red heels, and a black sweater. "Get dressed Ember. We have school." I say.

She pouts as I throw the clothes at her. "Fine. What about Dora?" She asks. "She needs something to do."

My eyes widen as an idea forms in my head. "Dora you can run the kingdom for me while I am at school." I say happily. "If I have a decree you enact it and run all the other things for me since you have experience. When I graduate from school in 2 years, you can help me!" I exclaim making her eye brighten.

"Sounds splendid my king. I will get to work at once!" She declares as she dresses in a gown and flies out the room. She flies back in and captures my lips in a deep kiss and then turns to Ember and does the same. "Have a good day at school my loves!" She says blushing and flying away.

I turn to see Ember completely clothed and ready to go. She then transforms into Amber in a bright flash of light. "Lets go dipstick." She says as she grabs my hand and phases us downstairs to the garage.

I wrap our backpacks on the front of the handlebars and create a portal opening in front of FentonWorks then drive to school. I drive phasing through cars and arrive at the school. I unwrap our backpacks and give Amber her's. "Alright. We're here early. I lean to give her a kiss. I hold her hand and walk to the door meeting up with Dash and Kathy (Kitty) on the way. "What's up guys?" I ask. I look down and see their hands intertwined. "Oh! Has the annoyingly flirty couple finally gotten together?" I ask raising my eyebrows, making them blush. "If not I'll make it a royal decree." I state jokingly.

"Yes. We have _my king_." Kathy says mockingly. "I was a little apprehensive first because of Johnny, but while you were shacking it up with yet another woman Dash was taking me out for a nice romantic dinner at the material grill." We all start to walk together side by side.

"Oh Kitty, that's wonderful!" Amber says happily. "I am SOOOO happy for you." We continue talking as we walk into our first class of the day, but right before I get to sit down I hear my name being called by a familiar voice over the intercom.

"Danny," says the voice enticingly, "Please come guidance counselor's office thank you."

I turn to Amber and kiss her cheek. "Sorry babe. See ya in a few." She blushes and waves as I sling my backpack over my shoulder and walk to my destination. My ghost sense goes of and I transform and phase through the door to see Spectra. "Now I can place the voice. It was yours." I say as she nods and drools taking in my new visage. "Why are yo... Oh that's right. You haven't seen me since the Disasteroid have you?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No and I have to say that angers me. To think a little tragedy and you turn into this hunk and from what I've heard the eye of every girl in the zone and out." She says as rubs my chest with her long black nails. She trails her hand down to my pants and grabs my fully erect cock through it. "Ooo and a big cock to go with it."

I blush and move her hand. "If you'd pay more attention to the things you hear you'd learn that I was taken by 2 girls." I say nervously.

"Now 3. Ember gave me the go ahead yesterday when she went to the bathroom on your date." She says and then kissing me deeply. As we kiss a green glow surrounds her body. She pulls away with her eyes widened.

"W-what did I do?" I ask nervously.

"I can't believe it. Y-you fixed me." I quirk an eyebrow and nod signalling her to continue. "I am a emotion vampire, but I wasn't always a misery vampire. One day Bertrand pissed off a a magician while we were out in the human realm. I went to defend him and the wizard cursed me to only be able to feed upon the least fulfilling emotion and to lose my real body. He said that it was an accident but he couldn't reverse it only an artifact of immense power combine with someone I have feelings for could work." She says happily as a bright light surrounds her body. As it dies down it reveals a new Spectra with human-like skin, a E cup bosom, and wide hips. "Here I am. I am bound to you Danny."

I stare at her wide-eyed. "Wow!" I say.

"I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day and go move my stuff into your castle. Bye Bye darling." She says and then kisses me deeply. I growl as I feel our tongues fight for dominance. Eventually mine wins and I ravage her mouth deeply while towering over her. "W-what. B-but I l-like to d-domin..." I cut her off with another searing kiss.

"Not anymore you don't." I say huskily as I palm her ass and tits making her moan. "Now go move your stuff into my castle quickly. I'm breaking you in tomorrow on this desk of yours." I command growling and oozing dominance.

"Yes my king." She says panting. "Have the girls gone through this."

"I haven't shown this side of me to the girls yet. The shy thing I pulled with you was a front. I would've seduced you eventually. I'll be showing the girls tonight." I ponder. I smirk. "I can tell they love it. I can see it in their eyes that they want to be dominated by me." I say as I transform back to human and phase out the door leaving Spectra standing in the middle of the room with a large wet patch on her slacks.


	8. Making the Rocker Sing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters.**

 **Danny POV**

I stop by the bathroom to fix my hair and then the bell rings as I get out. I realize that I have P.E., so I walk to the gym. As I'm walking I see Amber ahead and I catch up with her. I reach around to her front and hug her. "Hey Babe. Did you miss me?" I ask huskily as I squeeze her boobs.

She moans. "Y-yes D-danny." She stutters out. "Are you ready for gym?" She asks quietly.

"Sure Amber. By the way we have a lot to talk about when we get home today." I say as I let go and walk beside her.

 **Time Skip**

The bells rings signalling the end of the school day. I exit class and go outside and wait by my bike. I see Amber walking to me and I straddle my bike. "Get on baby. I wanna go home." I say.

She straddles the bike, wraps her arms around me, and waves to Dash as I pull out of the parking lot and into a ghost portal. We come out in our garage and I dismount the bike. "Baby I need to tell you something that I hope you'll like." I say. She quirks her eyebrow. "I seduced Spectra into our little harem."

Her eyes widen. "Wait what do you mean you seduced her?" She questions shocked. "I thought she would've seduced you." She says.

"That's cute but no." I says smugly. "She knows who's boss." I saunter up to her and tower over her as I cup her crotch. "I'm sure you do too." I rub it back and forth making her moan.

"Y-yes D-danny. I-it's you." She stutters out nervously as she blushes hard.

I chuckle. "Good. Now go upstairs and strip and lay on the bed. I am gonna take you darling." I says.

Her eyes widen and she smiles. "Finally! You better give it to me good." She demands as she grabs my crotch. She then disappears in a vortex of flames before I can take her.

"Damn that girl. Such a damn tease." I say horny and annoyed. I teleport to the bedroom and see her naked and sprawled out. I strip and teleport over her and float.

 **LEMON WARNING!**

I kiss Ember deeply and passionately and move my hand to her breast. I grope it roughly making her moan and pull my lips from hers. I look at her pale neck and latch my mouth onto it and pierce it with my fangs creating a bond. I fell a prick on my neck and she bites on my neck with her fangs completing the bond. hands start to do the same thing. Ember kiss me with pure passion and flips us over pinning me down on the bed. She straddles me and rubs her mound on my throbbing cock. "Does my big boys want this pussy." She says seductively. I growl and shame her down on my cock silencing her with my lips. I bounce her hips up and down eliciting a moan of pure pleasure. "H-how are you so good." She breathes out and starts moaning as a start thrusting up in rhythm with her bounces.

"Ghost power darling. Spectra is a emotion vampire and I am a sex vampire, a incubus. I don't need to have sex to survive but it allows me to make bonds with my lovers through bites and gives me knowledge of their most sensual points." I say and then pinch her nipples making her pussy tighten and cum hard. "Like that." Ember moans in pure bliss as I stretch out her tight pussy. I start to move even faster as I capture her lips again making her cum harder and drenching my cock in her juices. I pull out of her pussy and push my cock up against her ass. She tightens up her hole shaking her head. "Whose body is this." I say.

"Yours." She responds.

"Then I think you know what to do." I say and I flip us over as she wraps her legs around my waist. She relaxes her ass and I slam inside balls deep. Ember moans loudly scratches her nails against my back. I start thrusting hard into her and soon I feel my climax coming. I give her one hard thrust and bite her nipple making her cum for the fourth time. I bottom out and my cock explodes a huge load of warm cum inside her ass making her cum and moan. She passes out and I pull out. I lay beside her and cuddle her into my body and fall asleep with her with a satisfied smile on my face.

 **LEMON END**


	9. Help

Tell me what you want. The views for this story are declining drastically and I don't know if that means it's bad or people are busy so hmu please.


	10. Under My Thrall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters.**

 **Danny POV**

The next day I start getting ready for school. Ember looked so peaceful in bed this morning so I decided not to wake he ready up and tell the teachers she was sick. I call Kitty and tell her to miss school to hang out with Ember. I decided to take the Challenger so I go and give Ember a kiss on her cheek making her roll over and go downstairs to the kitchen. Dora is cooking in a nightgown as I walk in so I sneak up behind her and palm her breast. "Good Morning my queen. How are you today?" I ask.

"G-Good darling. I h-have a q-question." She stutters out. "Are you planning on taking me like you took Ember." She asks.

My eyebrow quirks. "Would you like me too Dora?" I question.

"My dragon side makes me slightly animal-like. Meaning that I bond to a male and am submissive to him." She says shyly. "I would like you to be my dominant."

 **LEMON WARNING**

I growl and nibble on her neck with my fangs. "Then you better follow my rules from now on is that clear?" I ask and she nods in response. "Good." I purr out. "Now inside the castle you must be naked at all times unless doing something that requires protection like cooking or gardening, but even then you will wear the bare minimum." I growl out as I cup her mound from behind pushing 2 fingers into the wetness. She nods hastily and leans back on me. "Such a good girl." I smirk and thrust my fingers into her vagina quickly as I pinch her left nipple. "Now cum. NOW!" I growl out making her moan and squirt all over my fingers.

 **LEMON END**

"T-thank you m-mate." She moans out as she collapse into me. I lift her up and carry her to the bed and lay her next to Ember. "I left your lunch on the counter with a breakfast sandwich." She says and I kiss her cheek.

"Thank you darling. By the way have you seen Penelope?" I ask and she shakes her head. "She needs to learn her place." I mutter under my breath as I phase through the ground and into Challenger. I put my backpack and lunch in the passenger seat and press a button on the dashboard and a portal spawns in front of me I peel out into it and exit right in front of Fentonworks. I drive normally to school while eating my breakfast and park in the parking lot. I get out of the car and grab my backpack and lunch and walk into school to my locker. When I arrive I see Valerie, Paulina, and Star standing beside it. I do a double-take when I see them. Last time I saw them I wasn't paying attention to their bodies. Star is curvy with perky d-cup breats and a small but firm-looking butt. Valerie is much curvier than Star but with smaller c-cup breast but a much larger ass. Paulina had large double-d cup breasts and a large round and plump ass. Their eyes brighten when they see me. "Hi Valerie. I haven't seen you since the 'incident' and Star I really said anything other than 'Hi' since you helped me. What's up?" I ask happily.

"Danny I want to apologize for avoiding you. I'm ver-." She starts to say before I cute her off.

"Valerie it's alright. I almost killed a guy I would be scared to." I say placing my hand on her shoulder. "We're still cool. Star I apologize for not speaking to you that much since you helped me. Here how about the 3 of us and Paulina, if we have to bring her, go to a restaurant afterschool."

"That sounds like a great idea." Valerie and Star say simultaneously.

"Oh my gosh ghost boy thank you so much," says Paulina as she runs and tries to hug me. I go intangible making her fall through.

Skip to the end of the school day where I am waiting at my car for the girls. I see them and motion them over. "This is my Challenger. I am gonna take us to the Material Grill is that alright?" I ask and everyone nods in response. I get in the driver's seat and Star walks around and gets in beside me while Valerie and Paulina sit in the back. I drive us to the Material Grill. I park in the parking lot and turn around in my seat. "Girls could you go find us a table? I need to speak to Paulina for a good bit of time." Star and Valerie nod in response as Paulina looks around nervously. The 2 girls unbuckle and leave. "Paulina climb up to the front seat." She does as I say. "Now sit in my lap!" I command and she perks up and sits in my lap facing the windshield. I slip a hand into her shirt and the other into her pants.

"G-ghost b-boy, w-what are y-you d-doing." She stutters out nervously.

LEMON WARNING

"I am gonna tell you something. You are a sexy girl Paulina. I've been attracted to you since we first met." I squeeze her breast and massage her mound directly. "You used to shun me because I was unpopular but now that my identity is revealed you are all over me. Correct?" She nods. I look directly into her eyes as mine begin to glow hypnotically. "Now you wanna be one of Danny Phantom's brides don't you?" I ask making her nod hastily. I push 2 fingers into her pussy and pinch her nipples making her moan loudly and squirm on my lap. "Then here's what you'll do. Number 1, I expect your love. I already have it but I want you to know I that I expect it. Number 2, you will bring up your grades because Danny doesn't like dumb bimbos. Number 3, you will apologize to everyone you have bullied and try to make amends." She nods under my thrall. I lick her ear with my forked ghost tongue and nibble on it seductively. "Number 4, you will gain humility. Number 5, you will agree with me when I give you a command!" I growl the last part out and pinch her nipple and thrust 4 of my fingers into her making her cum hard. "Do I make myself clear?" I ask.

LEMON END

"Yes, lover." She pants out.

I pick her up and put her in her seat. "Clean yourself up and meet me in the restaurant. Also be ready to move into my castle in the Ghost Zone by winter break." I command. I open up my door and start to exit the car.

"I get to live with you, lover?" She asks.

"All of the women I love live with me. No buts. NOW CLEAN AND MEET ME IN THE RESTAURANT!" I growl out. I hear a cute whimper making me smirk.


End file.
